In the north (Traducción)
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Recopilación de historias de Brienne of Tarth y Jaime Lannister. Como debió ser para ellos. [Traducción autorizada de la serie "In the north - scenes not shown" de la autoría de Aviss, publicada en AO3]
1. Reunión

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Juego de Tronos» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Esta es una serie de one shots de la autoría de **Aviss** quien los tiene publicados como una recopilación en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**In the north**** \- scenes not shown**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlos al español.

¡Thank you, Aviss, for the wonderful opportunity!

* * *

**«Reunion»**

**Sinopsis: **Una conversación entre dos viejos amigos.

**Advertencia**: Mención de la futura muerte de un personaje, pero, por supuesto, la mayoría de las personas habrán muerto al final del espectáculo.

* * *

**Capítulo I - ****Reunión**

Hace frío en el norte, pero a estas alturas Jaime ya está tan acostumbrado que cree que nunca volverá a sentir calor. Había pensado que Winterfell estaba fría y triste la última vez que había estado allí. No sabía nada entonces; era realmente encantadora en comparación con ahora. Tiene suerte, lo sabe, de haber podido colarse sin inmutarse; el flujo de refugiados y la nieve incesante facilitando que una persona con capucha se esconda.

Ahora finalmente está aquí. Necesita encontrar a Tyrion o a Brienne y defender su caso, convencer a la Reina de que tome su ayuda sin el ejército prometido o estas largas semanas de cabalgar hacia el norte tendrán un final repentino y probablemente ardiente.

Mira a su alrededor una vez que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo, frotando con la mano su cara cansada y los recuerdos de los tiempos más felices se superponen a la sombría realidad que lo rodea. A su alrededor, la gente está dando vueltas en la luz gris, continuando con sus negocios independientemente de que la guerra llegue a su puerta. Es un contraste con la otra vez que vino aquí, la familia Stark haciendo cola para ser presentada al Rey. Prácticamente puede verlos en sus recuerdos, todos alineados bajo el débil sol del norte, esos niños de verano que su familia trató de destruir.

Esa es la razón por la que piensa que el niño es un fantasma, al principio.

Como todo lo correcto que debería ser, fue la noticia de su muerte, junto con la de su hermano menor, lo que hizo que Catelyn Stark liberara a Jaime hace tantos años. Y, sin embargo, Jaime no tiene ninguna duda, incluso con los cambios provocados por el tiempo, de que está mirando a Brandon Stark, el niño al que empujó por la ventana. Siente que se le corta la respiración y en el pecho, el corazón late como si estuviera en peligro inmediato.

Su primer impulso es montar de nuevo y cabalgar tan rápido y tan lejos como pueda, pero ¿a dónde iría? A estas alturas, Cersei probablemente haya puesto un precio por su cabeza, y además, nunca ha sido ansioso y este no será el día en que comience.

Todavía sintiendo que alguien lo golpeó en el estómago, Jaime da los pocos pasos que lo separan del niño.

—Ser Jaime Lannister —dice Bran. Su voz completamente sin inflexión, su rostro una máscara suave—. Ha sido un largo tiempo. —Jaime abre la boca y la cierra. No tiene palabras aquí. No sabe lo que puede decirle a este chico y aún puede recordar lo último que le dijo como si estuviera marcado en su mente—. Te vi venir, solo, sin el ejército Lannister prometido. ¿Sabes quién está allí y el tipo de recepción que te espera adentro?

Él asiente, aún sin palabras. Había estado contando con sus dos únicos aliados para hablar en su nombre, pero eso fue antes de enfrentarse a su peor acto: el juicio de la Reina Dragón no es importante, no está avergonzado de haber matado al Rey Loco, sino orgulloso de ello. Sin embargo, lo que le hizo a este chico, este acto de crueldad hecho por amor, es lo que más lamenta.

—Has venido al norte a morir —dice Bran. No es una amenaza, pero sus palabras suenan a profecía. Jaime se estremece ante la finalidad de ellas. No es que esperara sobrevivir a esta expedición en particular.

—He venido al norte para pelear una guerra; morir a menudo es el resultado de ellas —responde, al fin encontrando su voz. Cierra la última distancia restante entre ellos. Cada paso se siente insuperable, su estómago se aprieta con culpa y remordimiento, y cae sobre una rodilla frente a su silla con sus ojos al nivel de Bran—. ¿Se me permitirá pelear? —pregunta con voz suave y suplicante.

El niño lo mira con esa mirada inquebrantable, como si solo sintiera una curiosidad por el hombre que lo condenó a una existencia paralizada. Jaime se pregunta cómo puede hacer eso; si tuviera la oportunidad de matar a Vargo Hoat con su propia mano, la tomaría. Malditas sean las consecuencias.

—Todavía tienes un papel importante que jugar, Ser Jaime. —Un cuervo grazna a lo lejos y los ojos de Bran se mueven hacia arriba, distraídos momentáneamente, con una película blanca que los cubre. Toma apenas un segundo, pero deja a Jaime sintiéndose profundamente inquieto—. Todavía están lo suficientemente lejos de aquí. —Vuelve su oscura mirada hacia Jaime—. Durante mucho tiempo te odié, incluso cuando no recordaba quién eras, odiaba a la persona que me había hecho esto. —Su voz todavía es suave, inexpresiva, como un maestre que lee el informe meteorológico de hace un siglo, y Jaime piensa que eso lo hace peor que si estuviera gritándole y enfureciéndose—. Hace poco entendí que estabas jugando tu papel en esta historia, igual que yo, y todas las historias necesitan a sus villanos tanto como necesitan a sus héroes.

Duele escucharlo tan claramente, pero él ha sabido por mucho tiempo que su familia estaba en el lado equivocado de la historia. Jaime baja la cabeza, incapaz de mantener sus ojos en Bran nunca más. Quiere gritar y enojarse porque nunca quiso ser el villano, siempre quiso ser el héroe, esa era la razón por la que había querido ser un caballero, la razón por la que se unió a la Guardia Real cuando todavía creía en los juramentos y el honor. Fue el propio reino quien lo tildó de villano cuando todo lo que hizo fue salvarlos del Rey Loco.

Sin embargo, esas son excusas baratas. Tomó sus propias decisiones después de eso. Fue él quien decidió convertirse en el villano que todos pensaban que era, en lugar de demostrar que estaban equivocados. Fue quien tomó el camino de menor resistencia y se inclinó por los caprichos de su padre y su hermana y lo llamó amor.

—Lo siento. —Se ahoga.

—Estás aquí, y esa es la parte importante. Había una bifurcación en el camino para ti, y elegiste bien. —La mano de Bran se mueve hacia su cabeza, tocando ligeramente su cabello y Jaime lo mira de nuevo—. Tendrás la oportunidad de pelear. Tu historia aún no ha terminado y aún puedes ser un héroe. Guardaré nuestro secreto para que mi hermana no te mate antes de tiempo.

Jaime podría llorar, eso es todo lo que quiere: solo una oportunidad más para probarse a sí mismo y morir con honor.

—¿Por qué? —No puede entender por qué esta persona le está mostrando tanta amabilidad que no merece—. Ya no soy un gran luchador, y hay muchos otros comandantes de batalla, tal vez no tan experimentados, pero quizás, más confiables que yo.

El niño solo lo mira por lo que parece una eternidad y luego asiente casi para sí mismo, después de haber tomado una decisión. —Te dije que todavía tenías un papel que desempeñar, y es importante. Darás tu vida para cumplir un viejo juramento y tu hijo engendrará una reina. —Una vez más, las palabras suenan a profecía, aunque Jaime no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero su mente se aferra a una cosa.

—¿Mi hijo?

Cersei dejó en claro que se casaría con Euron. Incluso si realmente está embarazada, ningún hombre permitirá que su reina dé a luz a un bastardo de otro hombre. Especialmente no un hombre como Euron Greyjoy. ¿Y qué clase de príncipe engendraría una reina sin tomar una corona solo? No es un Lannister, seguro.

—El heredero de Tarth.

Escucha las palabras, pero no puede obligarse a que tengan sentido durante unos segundos. «El heredero de Tarth» y luego ve a Brienne en su mente: enorme, honorable y amable, y siente la necesidad como un puñetazo en el pecho. Su cuerpo entero tiembla de deseo y necesidad. La idea de un hijo de su sangre y la de Brienne, con sus ojos, su brújula moral y terquedad. No sabía antes de que esto era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Todos estos años desde que se conocieron no se ha permitido pensar en ella, excepto en las pocas ocasiones en que estaba frente a él.

Sabía, en el fondo, que si lo hacía, se vería obligado a reconocer la emoción que su memoria le provocaba, y no había estado preparado para ello, no mientras estaba bajo la esclavitud de Cersei.

Ahora está libre de su hermana y es demasiado tarde, pero no importa. No si lo que dice Bran es cierto: tendrá la oportunidad de pasar al menos una noche con Brienne, y eso es suficiente.

Tendrá que ser suficiente.

Siente la quemadura detrás de los ojos y la humedad en sus mejillas, y sabe que está llorando, pero no puede preocuparse.

—Lady Brienne está aquí. Ella te acompañará adentro y te ayudará a encontrar habitación —dice Bran, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Jaime se limpia apresuradamente los ojos y respira hondo para intentar recobrar la compostura, sin darse la vuelta todavía.

—¿Otro invitado, mi Lord? —Jaime oye la voz de Brienne justo detrás de él, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en el pecho.

—Sí, uno que estabas esperando.

Jaime se pone de pie y se da vuelta, y puede ver la sorpresa en el rostro hogareño de Brienne. Sus hermosos ojos, enormes en su rostro.

—¿Jaime?

Se vuelve hacia Bran, pero el niño se ha ido, si no en cuerpo, en mente, con los ojos blancos como las brujas de leyenda. Este es un momento para leyendas, con dragones, caminantes blancos y huargos, pero también es tiempo de profecías y Jaime tiene una que cumplir.

Se vuelve hacia Brienne y sonríe con la primera sonrisa real en lo que parece una vida.

—Lady Brienne.

* * *

**N/A:** Entonces, por supuesto, pude pensar en poco más desde que vi esta escena en el episodio. Sé que no hay ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que esto suceda en el programa, pero solo es gratis, y también lo es escribir.

**N/T:** ¡Estoy emocionadísima nuevamente! Esta es una oportunidad única. La verdad es que leí el two shot con el que termina esta recopilación y me enamoré, pedí permiso para traducirlo y la autora me recomendó que hiciera toda la traducción porque había detalles de los primeros OS que saldrían a la luz más tarde y ya vi por qué, entonces, no puedo estar más feliz de tener el honor de hacerlo todo.

Como vi que no es tan terrible traducir en el celular, pasaré por lo menos el próximo mes traduciendo desde aquí hasta tener donde volver a escribir como se debe (para ese entonces recuperaré mi pc y le haré al Dramione, I promise).

Pd: Decidí empezar con estos fics porque son más cortos que el AU que también me permitieron traducir, entonces, como sé que terminaré pronto, solo les pido su apoyo y compañía en esta nueva aventura. Bueno, además de su paciencia porque, a mi modo de ver, todo esto está suculento.

¿Qué dicen?

Gizz / Lyra.


	2. Plata

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Juego de Tronos» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Esta es una serie de one shots de la autoría de **Aviss** quien los tiene publicados como una recopilación en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**In the north**** \- scenes not shown**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlos al español.

¡Thank you, Aviss, for the wonderful opportunity!

* * *

**«Silver»**

**Sinopsis: **Antes de esta noche nunca habría sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo que acaba de hacer. Pero esta noche ha sido envalentonada por el vino y el fuego, por la apariencia de Jaime, su deferencia y su presencia en Winterfell, y todo lo que no se dice entre los dos.

* * *

**Capítulo II - Plata**

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Jaime con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Las puntas de sus dedos presionadas contra sus labios.

Brienne solo lo mira, su propio rostro en llamas, tratando de poner en palabras la respuesta correcta. Antes de hoy, antes de esta noche, ella habría aceptado su pregunta como rechazo o burla.

Nunca habría sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo que acaba de hacer. Pero esta noche se ha envalentonado por el vino y el fuego. Por la sensación de camaradería compartida por todos alrededor del hogar y el conocimiento de que están a punto de morir. Por la apariencia de Jaime, su deferencia y su presencia en Winterfell, y todo lo que no se dice entre los dos. Por el hecho de que él le había dado lo que ella siempre había querido y lo único que tenía en mente mientras se miraban el uno al otro: dos caballeros en una habitación llena de personas que solo se conocían. Era que había una cosa más que él podía darle que ella había deseado toda su vida.

—Esta noche es probablemente nuestra última noche en este mundo —dice finalmente, haciéndose eco de las palabras de Tormund y, se da cuenta, de la intención también.

Las cejas de Jaime se arquearon. Sorpresa y diversión, y sus labios enrojecidos se tensaron minuciosamente, pero él no dice nada, esperando que ella continúe.

Brienne siente que su coraje se tambalea. Su cara tan ardiente que es un milagro que no se haya quemado. La ha llevado tan lejos como seguirlo fuera de la habitación y presionar torpemente sus labios contra los de él. No se ha reído de ella ni la ha rechazado con asco. Eso es suficiente. Tiene que ser suficiente

Ella da un paso atrás y la mano de Jaime se mueve para agarrar su muñeca y mantenerla allí. Su expresión seria una vez más.

—Tienes razón, Ser Brienne —dice, y ella puede sentir un escalofrío de emoción por la forma en que su voz envuelve su nuevo título, todo suave y orgulloso—. La mayoría de nosotros no veremos el final de mañana, y eso da coraje a las pasiones y a las palabras que, de otra manera, quedarían sin decir. Lo he visto muchas veces en vísperas de la batalla. —Él respira y la mira a los ojos—. ¿Por qué yo? Esa es la pregunta.

Ahora ella es la que está sorprendida; Jaime una vez pasó semanas contándole en gran detalle sobre la grandeza de su pene y su destreza como amante, y aunque ahora sabe que él no es el mismo hombre de antes, sigue siendo el hombre más hermoso que haya visto. Quizás ahora más hermoso que nunca, incluso con las líneas en su rostro y el gris en su cabello. Por ser honorable y amable.

—No quiero a nadie más —dice simplemente.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Ya no soy un león dorado. Hay más plata que oro en mis sienes y barba, y apenas puedo luchar con una mano —argumenta, con un pliegue entre las cejas—. No tengo título, ni tierras, y solo estoy vivo hoy gracias a ti.

Ella se da cuenta de que ninguna de sus objeciones son sobre ella, y de repente todo está tan claro que no puede creer que no se haya dado cuenta antes.

—Me amas —susurra asombrada. Es lo único que nunca hubiera creído, pero esta noche cualquier cosa se siente posible, incluso esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —descarta, sin importancia y con obviedad para él. Como si no hubiera cambiado su mundo dos veces en el espacio de unos minutos y le hubiera dado todo lo que ella siempre pensó que nunca tendría.

Ella es un caballero y es amada; el mundo puede terminar mañana y ella morirá feliz.

—Te amo —dice ella, evitando más protestas—. No quiero a nadie más. No quiero pasar el tiempo que nos queda con nadie más.

Él se adelanta entonces, sus labios sobre ella, y este beso es tan diferente del torpe beso que le dio antes; éste le quita el aliento y el pensamiento. Sus manos agarrando sus hombros y presionándolo contra su cuerpo lo más fuerte que puede.

—No, espera. —La empujó, jadeando ligeramente. Mira a su alrededor, con los ojos desorbitados, solo un anillo verde a su alrededor—. No podemos, no aquí afuera, ¿tienes una habitación?

Ella la tiene, y no está muy lejos de donde están ahora. El camino a sus habitaciones se siente como una eternidad, una manta de silencio expectante caído entre ellos. Brienne puede sentir un hormigueo en los labios, aún puede saborearlo en su lengua, oscura y rica como el vino que estaban bebiendo antes. Una vez dentro de su habitación, Jaime la presiona contra la puerta, con la boca dura y exigente hasta que siente que sus rodillas están a punto de ceder.

Se siente torpe, su falta de experiencia se nota, sin saber dónde poner sus manos o si él encuentra sus besos tan excitantes como ella encuentra los suyos. Se juntan, la armadura suena donde se presionan entre sí, y ella puede sentir a Jaime sonriendo contra su boca y desacelerando el beso, suavizándolo. Cuando finalmente se separan para tomar aire, no lo hacen más de una pulgada, con las frentes juntas.

—¿Estás segur de que esto es lo que quieres, Brienne? —pregunta, su voz áspera y baja.

—Si. —No ha estado más segura de muchas cosas en su vida.

—Si solo tuviéramos más tiempo —dice Jaime, melancólico—. Nunca te deshonraría. Te llevaría al Bosque de los Dioses y te reclamaría frente al árbol si me quisieras para que todos los dioses y hombres del norte lo vieran. Te llevaría al Septo y repetiría los votos siete veces, y te dejaría cubrirme con tu protección de la misma manera que me protegiste hoy.

Ella no puede evitar soltar una carcajada por eso. Él lo haría. «A la mierda la tradición», había dicho Tormund, pero es Jaime quien se inclinó por ella, y ella no tiene dudas de que, si sobreviven y se casan, será la capa de Tarth la que estará sobre sus hombros en lugar de la Lannister sobre la suya. A ella le gusta mucho esa imagen.

—Te tendré —dice ella. Su propio voto—. Si sobrevivimos, te tendré. Navegaremos a casa, a Tarth, y pasaremos los días en Evenfall hasta que los dos estemos cubiertos de plata.

Él la besa una y otra vez, sin moverse de la puerta, y Brienne sabe que necesitan ir a la cama, pero eso significaría dejar de besarlo, y no va a hacerlo. No mientras haya aliento en sus pulmones.

—Brienne —gime contra su boca. Sus labios se mueven de los suyos a su cuello, y ella no puede evitar la forma en que tiembla y cómo su respiración se escapa como un gemido ante la sensación.

Finalmente, ella se aleja de la puerta y se separan. La habitación es pequeña y fría, esta vez no hay fuego, pero no les importa. Jaime toma su armadura con una mano con la práctica de años, y también Brienne. Las piezas golpean descuidadamente el piso en su prisa por meterse debajo de las pieles. Una vez allí, se presionan entre sí, piel sobre piel, las bocas se encuentran fácilmente como si hubieran estado besándose toda la vida en lugar de solo unos minutos.

No es nada como su septa le había dicho; Jaime no está ausente y cumple con su deber en la oscuridad, duro y doloroso. Él es tierno, mirándola a los ojos mientras su mano explora el cuerpo de Brienne y su boca sigue saboreando sus labios y su piel.

—Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —dice con reverencia, sus dedos se deslizan entre sus piernas, donde ella está resbaladiza y caliente. Él presiona y frota, y Brienne no puede evitar los sonidos que caen de sus labios. La forma en que sus manos se aprietan sobre sus hombros—. Desearía tener todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarte el placer que tu cuerpo puede brindarte.

Él le está enseñando ahora. Sus labios se cierran alrededor de su pezón. Sus dientes lo rozan al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se deslizan dentro de ella, su pulgar presionando el nudo. Brienne grita su placer prácticamente derritiéndose en la cama, deshuesada, y Jaime la sigue besando, jadeando contra su boca. Él empuja su pene contra su pierna y Brienne las abre aún más, invitándolo a tomarla adecuadamente.

—Por favor —dice ella.

Jaime se estremece encima de ella, pero no pierde el tiempo, alineando su pene y presionando dentro. Hay un poco de resistencia y una punzada de dolor insignificante en comparación con todas las lesiones que ha sufrido, y luego se mueve dentro de ella, su pelvis frotando contra su nudo, su aliento caliente contra su cuello. Se mueven juntos, más fuerte y más rápido a medida que aumenta el placer. Las manos de Brienne en su espalda y las nalgas lo instan a seguir. La mano de Jaime en su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que no había notado que estaba derramando.

—Te amo —dice. Sus ojos nunca se apartan de los suyos.

Ella quiere devolver el sentimiento, pero su boca está floja, su garganta cerrada y sus palabras la han abandonado, por lo que lo besa en su lugar, esperando que su lengua y labios depositen las palabras dentro de él.

Luego, se acuestan juntos, todavía besándose, temerosos de que en el momento en que se detengan, el hechizo se rompa y sean llamados afuera, para luchar y morir.

Brienne le pasa los dedos por el pelo, más oscuro de lo que recuerda, disparado de plata como su barba.

—Me gusta la plata —agrega una vez que se separa para respirar—. Tengo título y tierras para nosotros dos si sobrevivimos.

—El heredero de Tarth —dice, sin sentido, con los ojos cerrados, la boca curvada en una sonrisa, y se acurruca más cerca de su cuerpo como si intentara fusionarse con ella—. Me gustaría eso.

Brienne aprieta sus brazos alrededor de él y presiona sus labios contra su frente, cerrando sus propios ojos. Todos van a morir, pero aquí, en esta sala, la guerra se siente muy lejos y ella puede imaginar un futuro en el que se casa y regresan a Tarth, y son felices.

Probablemente sea solo un sueño, pero ella también creía que lo eran la caballería y el amor, y Jaime los hizo realidad.

Tal vez él también pueda darle esto.

* * *

**N/A:** Permítanme decir cuánto me encantó este episodio y, por supuesto, no pude evitarlo. Esta es una especie de continuación de Reunión, ya que encaja bastante bien con ella, aunque puede leerse por sí sola.

**N/T:** Este capítulo me encantó particularmente porque se da por hecho que Jaime la ama, y aunque sabemos lo que sigue, todavía podemos disfrutar dentro del drama.

Gracias Mutemuia por tus comentarios. ¡Eres un amor!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	3. Dejada atrás

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Juego de Tronos» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Esta es una serie de one shots de la autoría de **Aviss** quien los tiene publicados como una recopilación en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**In the north**** \- scenes not shown**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlos al español.

¡Thank you, Aviss, for the wonderful opportunity!

* * *

**«Left behind» **

**Sinopsis: **Cuando Brienne vuelve a su habitación, sola y exhausta, ya no tiene más lágrimas que derramar, pero parece que no puede dormir.

* * *

**Capítulo III - Dejada atrás **

Ella llora la primera noche.

Después de que él se ha ido, Brienne vuelve a su habitación, _su_ habitación ahora, cierra la puerta y se derrumba en la cama, todavía tibia y con olor a él, y deja que el dolor llegue. Solloza, ruidosa e indigna, y se pregunta si podría haber hecho algo para que Jaime se quedara con ella, para elegirla.

No puede creer que las últimas semanas de compañía y amor hayan sido una mentira. No puede creer que sus besos y caricias fueran para otra persona, que estaba tan equivocada acerca de él. Pero se fue, volvió a morir con su hermana en lugar de quedarse a vivir con ella, y ella ya no puede confiar en él.

A la mañana siguiente no necesita decir nada, sus ojos enrojecidos y su ausencia a su lado dicen todo lo que Lady Sansa necesita saber. Al menos Sansa le ahorra las preguntas y los lugares comunes, simplemente poniéndola a trabajar en las nuevas defensas del castillo y la reconstrucción de Winterfell.

Cuando Brienne vuelve a su habitación, sola y exhausta, ya no tiene más lágrimas que derramar, pero parece que no puede dormir.

Cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa menos en Jaime, pero su sombra está en todas partes en la habitación. Está en la cama donde hicieron el amor y en la mesa donde comieron cuando no tenían ganas de unirse al resto del castillo. Está sentado junto a la chimenea, donde le contó historias de su época como escudero de Lord Cakehall y donde ella narró historias de Tarth. Él está junto a la puerta, donde la presionó un día después de una sesión de combate muy enérgica, besándola como si necesitara que respirara por él.

No puede entender cómo ese hombre, el mismo hombre que le hizo el amor con tanta ternura, también pudo haberla lastimado tan cruelmente.

Pero ya no puede llorar.

Ella no llora cuando las noticias de Kings Landing comienzan a llegar nuevamente. Missandei está muerta, Tyrion encarcelado, y los ejércitos del Norte han llegado, pero les falta la fuerza para luchar contra la Compañía Dorada.

No se sabe nada sobre Jaime, y ella no cree que habrá noticias. No si él está de vuelta a donde pertenece, con su hermana.

Así que ella ayuda a entrenar a las personas que se quedaron y aconseja a Lady Sansa. Entrena con Pod, y evita pensar en Jaime hasta que es de noche y no se le ocurre nada más. Ella sabe que se ve terrible, demacrada, pálida y con ojos huecos. No puede dormir ni comer nada, pues su olor la enferma, pero pasará. Incluso este dolor pasará, ella lo sabe, solo necesita tiempo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangró, Lady Brienne? —Le pregunta Sansa una mañana. Sus ojos preocupados por las náuseas que Brienne no ha podido ocultar mientras rompe el ayuno.

Ella frunce el ceño, sin comprender. —¿Qué quiere decir?

Sansa la mira con el ceño fruncido. —Su sangre de luna, Lady Brienne —aclara, hablando con cuidado como si fuera un niño asustado.

Le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que Sansa realmente le está preguntando, y luego no hay nada más que ruido blanco en su cabeza. Brienne no lo sabe, nunca le ha prestado mucha atención porque no lo necesitaba, pero eso fue antes de Jaime. No puede recordar exactamente, pero fue antes de la batalla, hace dos lunas, y siente que sus ojos se abren cuando una nueva ola de náuseas llega.

No puede ser. No puede estarlo.

—Disculpen —dice Lady Sansa a las pocas personas reunidas y saca a Brienne del pasillo y la lleva a sus habitaciones—. Llama al maestre —le dice a una sirvienta, y luego cierra la puerta y hace que Brienne se siente frente a la chimenea.

Ella aguanta el examen y escucha a Lady Sansa y al maestre hablar, pero no puede entender una palabra de lo que dicen porque está congelada. Es consciente de que se ha ido como solía hacerlo Jaime cuando la realidad de lo que sucedía a su alrededor era demasiado terrible para contemplarla. Siempre había creído que nunca sería madre, pero si por algún milagro alguna vez lo hacía, estaría feliz por eso.

No puede sentir felicidad ahora. Ella no puede sentir nada.

—Lo siento mucho, Brienne —dice Sansa, llamándola al presente. Ella tiene algo en la mano, un pequeño frasco, y se lo pasa—. Esperaba algo mejor para ti, pero los Lannister son mentirosos y rompen juramentos. No puedes confiar en ellos.

Brienne mira el vial en su mano. *Tansy. Nunca la ha necesitado, pero sabe de qué se trata y para qué se utiliza. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo el aguijón de las lágrimas que no puede dejar caer. Ella ya ha llorado por esto demasiado.

—Es tu elección —dice Sansa, tomando la otra mano de Brienne y apretándola suavemente.

Ella asiente y se para, sintiendo que no puede respirar. Necesita aire y necesita pensar, pero no puede hacerlo con los ojos de Sansa sobre ella.

Ella va al Bosque de los Dioses, el único lugar que la mayoría de la gente en Winterfell evita para poder estar sola, pero Bran ya está allí.

—Lo siento, mi Lord —dice ella y da un paso atrás, con la intención de irse.

—Lo sabía —dice Bran en su lugar, y Brienne se congela—. Tuvo que irse porque lo sabía.

Ella se vuelve hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionados. —¿Qué sabía él?

—Sabía que si la guerra por Kings Landing se perdía, tu hijo nunca nacería. Sabía que nunca aceptarías dejarlo viajar solo hacia el sur, y sabía que moriría allí, pero quería que te mantuvieras a salvo aquí, así que tuvo que hacerte quedar.

—¿Cómo podía saberlo? —pregunta Brienne con sospecha. No se había sentido enferma durante unos días después de que Jaime se fue. No tenía motivos para creer que estaba embarazada.

—Lo sabe porque se lo dije —admite Bran en esa forma inquietante y tranquila que tiene, como si admitiera que su contribución en la destrucción de lo mejor que ha tenido no hiciera ninguna diferencia para él. Ha enviado a Jaime a su muerte, y no le importa—. Le dije que todavía tenía una jugada qué hacer.

—¿Por qué? —¿Por qué no decirle? ¿Por qué no hacerle saber también para que ella pudiera viajar con él? ¿Por qué dejar que la lastimarla y hacerle creer que la había traicionado? No puede entender cómo alguien podría ser tan insensible. Incluso si se estaba vengando de Jaime por sus fechorías pasadas, Brienne es la que más sufre con esas acciones.

—Porque debe hacerlo. Necesita desempeñar su papel, y necesitaba creer que sería su último acto. —Bran la mira e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado—. No lo es. No necesitas beber eso, tu hijo no será un bastardo ni crecerá sin un padre.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Esta conversación le está dando un latigazo, y Brienne no quiere nada más que volver a su habitación, cerrar los ojos y hacer que sea esa noche otra vez, antes de la batalla, cuando todo era simple y todos estaban convencidos de que morirían por la mañana. Antes de que ella tuviera el coraje de besarlo.

—Deberías volver a Tarth —dice Bran, con los ojos blancos por un segundo—. Todo terminará mañana, y Ser Jaime también navegará hacia Tarth, listo para rogar por tu perdón y tu mano cuando llegues.

Cuando lo mira de nuevo, es la primera vez que Brienne ve algo parecido a una emoción en su rostro. Débil y breve como es, parece divertido.

—Déjalo arrastrarse por un rato. Se lo merece.

Brienne toma aire y descubre que puede llorar de nuevo, después de todo.

* * *

**N/A: **Así de feliz no estoy con este episodio. No puedo creer que hicieron esto. Sin embargo, se ajusta a «Reunión» y «Plata», así que lo arreglé un poco.

No suelo etiquetar, excepto los spoilers, pero pueden encontrar etiquetas más específicas al final para el contenido.

Embarazo no planificado, discusiones sobre abortos (bueno, en realidad no se discute pero está muy implícito)

**N/T: **Nótese que la autora construyó estas historias conforme iba pasando la octava temporada. A que es una genio, ¿no? Lo hizo mejor que nuestros amigos.

Estoy tan entusiasmada con esto que me dan ganas de traducirla de un solo tirón. Tal vez haga otro capítulo hoy :)

*Tansy es una especie de brebaje abortivo. Aunque creo que en el capítulo quedó más que claro.

Gracias, **Sophie Mené** y **Mutemuia** por su apoyo y sus geniales comentarios.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	4. Consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Juego de Tronos» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Esta es una serie de one shots de la autoría de **Aviss** quien los tiene publicados como una recopilación en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**In the north**** \- scenes not shown**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlos al español.

¡Thank you, Aviss, for the wonderful opportunity!

* * *

**«Aftermath»**

**Sinopsis: **No muere en Kings Landing, y nadie está más sorprendido que el propio Jaime.

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Consecuencias **

No muere en Kings Landing, y nadie está más sorprendido que el propio Jaime.

Mira a su alrededor la devastación causada en la ciudad por dos mujeres: una loca por el poder y la otra por el dolor, y se pregunta qué será de él ahora. Cumplió su propósito, dirigió a los ejércitos del norte en la infiltración que les permitió tomar la ciudad con la menor cantidad de bajas, y de alguna manera sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Gusano Gris y al Sabueso a matar a Gregor Clegane.

Cersei murió a manos de Daenerys y Daenerys a manos de Euron, y Jaime tuvo el placer de matar a ese arrogante bastardo. Algo que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Pero no se suponía que sobreviviera a esto, y ahora no sabe qué hacer.

—Vuelve con tu mujer —dice Tyrion mientras comparten una copa de vino. Esta vez no se celebra mucho. La gente de Kings Landing también está acostumbrada a la muerte de reyes y reinas en estos días. Mientras tengan suficiente comida para su mesa y ropa para cubrirse, ¿qué les importa quién se siente en el trono?—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí cuando la tienes esperándote?

Jaime se estremece. Su cara manchada de lágrimas aparece en el frente de su mente. No es que haya estado lejos por mucho tiempo. Ha sido su compañera de viaje, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea su cara cuando él le rompió el corazón. Ni siquiera estaba mintiendo cuando lo hizo, realmente es un hombre odioso.

Tyrion no pierde el gesto y entrecierra los ojos. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo que creí necesario —admite con un suspiro, tomando un trago de su propia taza.

—¿La dejaste sin decirle nada, huyendo en la noche?" —pregunta Tyrion, porque conoce a su hermano lo suficientemente bien.

No puede evitar una risa amarga ante eso. —No, hice algo mucho peor. Le dije que iba a volver a Cersei.

La mirada que Tyrion le da dice mucho. —¿Por qué harías eso?

Jaime baja la cabeza. —Se suponía que no debía sobrevivir a esta guerra. —Bran también se lo había dicho—. Quería que tuviera un futuro sin mí, incluso si me odiaba por eso.

Siente más de lo que ve la mirada incrédula de Tyrion. —Eres un idiota —dice su hermano con disgusto—. ¿Qué futuro? ¿Por casualidad te casaste con ella antes de irte?

Jaime levanta la cabeza ante eso. —¿Qué?

—Supongo que no lo hiciste, porque eres un idiota que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones, y porque te odias lo suficiente como para arruinar la mejor oportunidad de felicidad que jamás tendrás, y su vida en el proceso.

Las palabras de Tyrion le dan pausa; se odia a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría no considerar todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado? Durante un tiempo, mientras estaban en Winterfell y se acostaba en los brazos de Brienne por la noche, se había olvidado de odiarse a sí mismo. No duró, porque la realidad tiene una manera de entrometerse en su pequeña burbuja y ella merece algo mucho mejor que él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ella seguirá adelante —dice finalmente, y el ceño de Tyrion se profundiza.

—Podría, pero ¿lo hará el resto del mundo? —dice Tyrion, y Jaime siente que se le encogen las tripas, temiendo lo que va a decir a continuación—. Puede que la veas como un Caballero, con su honor en su espada y sus juramentos, pero para el resto del mundo, ella es una dama, una dama soltera que tomó un amante, al «Matarreyes» en vista de eso. Todo el Norte. Nadie dijo nada porque estaba claro que la amabas, y ella te amaba, y harías lo honorable y te casarías con ella tan pronto como terminara la guerra. Y ahora que la has deshonrado y dejado, ¿qué futuro crees que le espera a Brienne, que ya no es la doncella de Tarth?

De repente, Jaime no puede respirar, recordando las palabras de Bran: «el heredero de Tarth». Fue por ellos que lo hizo, que vino hasta el sur para tirar su vida, que lastimó a Brienne con tanta crueldad, que finalmente le dio la espalda y continuó con su vida.

Pero los bastardos rara vez son herederos, y aunque sabe que el Rey Jon legitimará a cualquier hijo de Brienne, el estigma de ser la amante del «Matarreyes», su prostituta, los seguirá desde el norte. No lo había estimado. Había estado demasiado preocupado por salvarle la vida como para pensar en su honor.

Realmente es el Lannister más estúpido.

—Ella me rogó que no la dejara. —Se ahoga, recordando esa noche, con las manos en su rostro ardiendo como una marca. Montar a ese caballo y dejarla atrás es lo más difícil que ha hecho.

—Y ahora vas a rogarle que te deje volver.

—No es tan simple.

—Sí, lo es —insiste Tyrion, golpeando su taza sobre la mesa—. Eras feliz con ella y eres miserable ahora. Has sido un idiota, pero es una mujer inteligente y si hablas con ella, podría darte otra oportunidad.

—Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no querer que vuelva. No sabes lo que le dije. Y está embarazada —admite Jaime, miserablemente, porque cualquier cosa que piense ahora no desestima el creer que Bran no mintió sobre eso.

Tyrion lo mira por un instante, sin palabras. —Navegarás hacia Tarth por la mañana —dice finalmente. Su tono no admite discusión—. Ahí es donde ella irá ahora que la guerra ha terminado y los Stark están a salvo. No tienes amigos en Winterfell, menos ahora que antes, pero aún puedes hacerlo bien por ella. Ve a Tarth, suplica su perdón y restablece su honor.

Lo quiere tanto que casi puede saborearlo. Brienne, con su cabello corto azotado por la brisa marina y sus labios sonrientes agrietados y salados. Una niña pequeña con sus hermosos ojos y cabello dorado en sus brazos. Él quiere ver a su bella dama caballero sonriéndole de nuevo como lo hizo cuando la montó, no llorando mientras le rompía el corazón. Pero no tiene derecho a ello, ahora incluso menos que antes.

—Y después de que ella me rechace como debería, ¿entonces qué?

—Te quedas y sigues rogando —dice Tyrion, inflexible—. Y si todavía dice que no, ofreces casarte con ella de todos modos para que no críe a un bastardo y luego la dejas en paz si eso es lo que quiere.

Como si fuera tan fácil. Irse la primera vez lo ha vaciado de una manera que ni siquiera lo hizo antes separarse de Cersei. Pero Tyrion tiene razón: necesita al menos intentarlo por Brienne. Y si lo único que ella acepta de él es un matrimonio falso solo para reparar su reputación; una sombra de lo que más quiere, entonces eso es lo que le dará.

Es lo menos que puede hacer.

Tiene tiempo para pensar en el viaje a Tarth sin nada que ocupar sus horas más que la contemplación de su idiotez. Había olvidado cuán crueles pueden ser las personas con aquellos que se niegan a adaptarse a su molde, y Brienne es un ejemplo perfecto de eso. Más fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres y más honorable que cualquiera de ellos.

Piensa en su rostro la noche del festival, cómo se rió y sonrió, libre y embriagada mientras jugaban ese juego tonto. Él piensa en sus suaves sonrisas en la mañana, despertando para encontrarlo en su cama, la mayoría de las veces mirándola mientras ella dormía. Habían compartido todo durante unas pocas semanas. El tipo de dicha que Jaime siempre había creído que estaba fuera de su alcance, y luego la había destrozado.

Aprendió a mentir con la verdad al lado de Cersei y había usado sus palabras como armas contra las cuales Brienne no tenía defensa. Había pensado en darle un respiro y solo había logrado lastimarla peor que nadie antes.

¿Seguirá creyendo que es un buen hombre después de esto?

Ven la isla al cuarto día, y se ve aún más hermosa que cuando la vio por última vez, sin ser tocada por las guerras y el invierno. Tan al sur, el azul de las aguas que la rodean rivaliza con el verde exuberante que cubre la isla. Hay un escalofrío en el aire, pero nada como los gélidos vientos en el norte y Jaime encuentra que la brisa fría y el olor a salmuera casi se calman después de la suciedad de Kings Landing.

Hay un hombre grande esperando en el muelle cuando Jaime finalmente desembarca, y no necesita ningún tipo de presentación para reconocer a Selwyn Tarth, el padre de Brienne.

A pesar de lo aterradora que es su presencia en los muelles, enfundado como está en el atuendo de Tarth, con los soles y las lunas que adornan su doblete y su capa, Jaime todavía tiene un momento para pensar que los ojos de Selwyn son tan azules como los de su hija, aunque no tan hermosos e inocentes. Es tan alto y ancho como Brienne, bien afeitado y gris en las sienes, con el rostro mostrando líneas de risa y la piel desgastada de alguien que pasa mucho tiempo al aire libre.

—Ser Jaime Lannister —dice Selwyn Tarth cuando Jaime se acerca a él. Su tono tan suave como su expresión, lo suficiente como para que Jaime no vea el golpe hasta que está de espaldas en el suelo con el hombre sobre él y su mandíbula magullada.

Jaime parpadea hacia él, todavía demasiado aturdido para hacer otra cosa que mirar boquiabierto como un pez, y no reacciona a la mano frente a su cara durante un largo minuto. Agarra la mano grande en la suya y deja que Selwyn lo ponga de pie.

—Recibí un cuervo de la Mano del Rey informándome de tu llegada hoy y pidiéndome que no te mate a la primera —dice y Jaime no tiene miedo de que su hermano se entrometa esta vez—. Mi hija también me escribió con una solicitud similar —continúa, y en ese momento Jaime comienza y mira sorprendido al hombre—. Está navegando desde White Harbor, y estará con nosotros en unos días, y quiere que te transmita un mensaje.

Selwyn comienza a caminar y Jaime no tiene más remedio que seguirlo, necesitando saber lo que Brienne tiene que decirle a través de su padre y cómo sabía que iría a Tarth.

—¿Un mensaje? —repite como el idiota que es. Con los pies temblando, nervioso y aterrorizado de que la volverá a ver tan pronto.

—Ella quiere que sepas que Bran le dijo lo que no harías, y que él ve muchas molestias en tu futuro —dice, con los ojos fijos en Jaime, y, aunque debería sentirse intimidado porque Selwyn es un hombre aterrador, solo puede experimentar euforia. Bran habló con Brienne, le dijo dónde estaría Jaime y ella está navegando hacia Tarth. Jaime sabe que no merece una segunda oportunidad, pero, ¡por los dioses! La quiere, y no es lo suficientemente bueno como para no aprovecharla si ella se la da.

Si mendigar es lo que necesita hacer, lo hará todos los días por el resto de sus vidas.

Si su padre no lo mata primero.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Selwyn le sonríe, afiladísimo y lleno de dientes.

—Comienza a practicar ahora y aún podrías vivir para conocer a tu hijo.

* * *

**N/A: **Este shot es el compañero de «Left Behind». Espero poder terminar la última parte antes del domingo.

**N/T: **Solo diré que amo a Tyrion porque es el mejor hermano del mundo y que me encantó conocer a Selwin porque es el mejor padre del universo. Ah y que definitivamente, Jaime es el Lannister más estúpido de la galaxia.

¡No puedo evitar correr con esto! ¡Es una serie tan maravillosa que he disfrutado cada cosa que he hecho aquí!

Aprovecho para informar que solo queda el two shot (por el que pedí permiso al principio, porque es precioso), pues el resto, en el perfil de Aviss, se publicaron como OS separados.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	5. Contigo estoy en casa (parte I)

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Juego de Tronos» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Esta es una serie de one shots de la autoría de **Aviss** quien los tiene publicados como una recopilación en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**In the north**** \- scenes not shown**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlos al español.

¡Thank you, Aviss, for the wonderful opportunity!

* * *

**«With you, I'm home»**

**Part I **

**Sinopsis: **Brienne llega a Tarth e incluso después de hablar con Bran y conocer las razones de Jaime, ella no está lista para perdonarlo.

* * *

**Capítulo V - Contigo estoy en casa**

**Parte I**

Ella vomita todos los días durante el viaje de regreso a Tarth y deja que los marineros crean que es una enfermedad del mar, aunque Brienne es una isleña de principio a fin y nunca se ha sentido siquiera un poco mareada en un bote. Pod se queda a su lado todo el tiempo con un poco de agua y pan seco siempre listos para cuando se siente un poco mejor, y mirar a cualquiera de los hombres que se ríen a sus espaldas, burlándose de su débil estómago continental.

Realmente no le importa. Es mejor que piensen que es una mujer delicada a escuchar de nuevo los susurros de que es la puta del «matarreyes».

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando llevó a Jaime a su cama. Conocía los nombres dados a las damas que buscaban amor y placer sin las bendiciones del Septon. Pensaba que esos mismos nombres nunca se aplicaban a los hombres que lo buscaban. No era que Jaime hubiera estropeado su honor. Ella misma lo había hecho. Lo que realmente la había lastimado era que él la había hecho esperar más. Le había hecho creer que ella podía tenerlo todo y luego se lo había quitado como aquellos hombres que se rieron de ella en el baile.

Se pregunta, qué habría hecho si Bran no le hubiera hablado cuando lo hizo. Ella todavía tiene el frasco de Tansy que Lady Sansa le dio, y desea poder decir que no pensó en usarlo, pero no puede.

Incluso después de hablar con Bran y conocer las razones de Jaime, no está lista para perdonarlo.

Llegan a Tarth un día antes de lo que ella esperaba, con el sol tratando de salir sobre los picos verdes de su isla. Ella sonríe a la vista; ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en casa por última vez y sus recuerdos no le hacen justicia.

—Es hermoso, Ser Brienne —susurra a su lado, reverente, y su sonrisa se ensancha un poco ante la maravilla en su rostro y tono.

—Es la isla más hermosa de los Siete Reinos, Pod.

No hay nadie esperándolos cuando desembarcan, pero Brienne es la hija del Evenstar y la adquisición de dos caballos y el transporte de sus cosas toma apenas un minuto. Alrededor de ellos, el puerto es un bullicio de actividad, barcos atracando o partiendo, desde Westeros a Essos y de regreso. La actividad es casi frenética ahora que las guerras han terminado y los sobrevivientes necesitan reabastecerse.

No puede esperar para llegar a Evenfall y descansar un poco. Los días de navegación y estar constantemente enferma la han dejado exhausta, y todo lo que quiere es meterse dentro de su casa e ir directamente a su habitación a dormir por un día antes de que esté lista para enfrentar a Jaime, pero sabe que al menos tiene que dejarle saber a su padre que ha llegado.

—Lady Brienne, ha llegado temprano. —Una de las criadas la saluda cuando llegan al castillo. Todavía es temprano y el lugar está dormido, aunque Brienne sabe que su padre estará despierto. Siempre ha sido un madrugador.

—Buenos días, Tylena, tuvimos buenos vientos desde White Harbor —responde Brienne, arrastrando el nombre de sus recuerdos—. Por favor, que alguien le muestre a Pod sus habitaciones. ¿Está mi padre paseando por la ensenada?

—No, Lady Brienne, está en el patio golpeando a Ser Jaime como lo hace todas las mañanas desde que llegó.

Brienne siente que sus cejas suben por su frente al mismo tiempo que su estómago se aprieta. La sola mención de su nombre la pone nerviosa.

Pero ella quiere ver a su padre, y si es completamente honesta consigo misma, quiere ver a Jaime aún más. Quiere golpearlo también en el trasero, aunque ella no lo hará porque está lo suficientemente enojada como para terminar matándolo.

Se dirige al patio y se detiene para mirarlos desde las sombras del arco donde aún no podrán verla. Lo primero que nota es que su padre ha envejecido menos de lo que esperaba; sigue siendo grande y sólido, con más plata en las sienes y líneas más profundas en su cara bronceada, pero se ve saludable y se mueve por el patio como un hombre diez años más joven. En comparación, Jaime parece más viejo y cansado, más delgado de lo que recuerda y con el pelo y la barba más largos y más grises. Hay sombras profundas debajo de sus ojos que se ven casi como moretones. Sus ojos caídos y planos, y su frente está arrugada.

Lo atacan ferozmente. El ruido de sus espadas resuena en el patio, y ninguno de los dos cede. Brienne sabe que su padre es un buen espadachín, aunque no es mejor que la propia Brienne y nunca podría haber derrotado a Jaime en su mejor momento. Sin embargo, Jaime no está en su mejor momento, está luchando con su mano libre y parece que ha pasado por varias guerras, lo que ella sabe que ha sucedido.

Ella ve el momento en que su padre esquiva y Jaime se distrae con esto de la patada en su estómago que lo envía al suelo. Brienne hace una mueca. Este es uno de los pocos trucos que aprendió de su padre y no del maestro de armas. Ha sentido suficientes patadas para saber lo dolorosas que son. Jaime jadea en el suelo y su padre aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse a él y poner su espada contra su cuello.

—Ríndete.

—No. —Jaime se niega, sin aliento, y empuja la espada a un lado con la suya, poniéndose de pie inestablemente.

—Eres terco como una mula —dice Selwyn y el tono le da una pausa a Brienne. Su padre suena cariñoso, para aquellos que lo conocen y pueden escucharlo bajo su tono áspero. Increíblemente, Jaime Lannister ha encantado a su padre.

—Y tú pateas como una.

Selwyn se ríe entre dientes. —Te he desarmado todas las mañanas desde que llegaste, y ni una sola vez me has hecho ceder. ¿Te gusta tanto perder?

Jaime aprieta los dientes. El golpe a su ego es obvio, pero se mantiene firme.

—Voy a necesitar ser más terco que tu hija si quiero que me escuche lo suficiente como para disculparme. —Ataca de nuevo. Sus movimientos son más lentos, pero hábiles, su juego de pies es tan bueno como siempre. Incluso con su mano izquierda, Jaime sigue siendo un gran espadachín. De lo contrario, no habría sobrevivido a la Batalla de Winterfell—. Y no he conocido a una persona más terca en mi vida.

—No son tus disculpas lo que ella necesita —responde Selwyn y dirige su mirada en dirección de Brienne. Él sabe que ella está allí—. Es tu nombre.

—Ella puede tener lo que quiera de mí —dice Jaime, y siente sus palabras como golpes aterrizando. Solo le pidió una cosa y él se la negó—. Ella puede tener mi nombre, mi espada, mi vida y cualquier fortuna que quede en Casterly Rock.

—¿Y si lo que quiero es que te vayas? —se escucha preguntando y da un paso hacia la luz.

—Brienne. —Jaime se da la vuelta para mirarla con los ojos como platos. Puede ver sus palabras registrarse y el dolor que infligen. Los ojos de Jaime se cierran y su rostro se desvanece. Se tambalea hacia adelante medio paso antes de detenerse visiblemente, extendiendo su mano como si la alcanzara antes de que se apartara—. Entonces me voy —dice, áspero y dolorido—. Pero te pediría que me dejaras escribirte. Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable y aún así te pediré perdón. —Respira profundamente como si se estuviera armando de valor—. Por favor.

Ella recuerda haberle dicho las mismas palabras y cuánto le dolió que se fuera de todos modos. Pero también puede recordar su expresión, desmoronándose sobre sí mismo como si el que estuviera sufriendo fuera él. Ahora no quiere volver a ver es. A pesar de su ira y dolor, no quiere herirlo.

—No es necesario que te vayas. Todavía no —reconoce y ve a su padre asentir con aprobación detrás de Jaime, quien se desploma de alivio—. Pero estoy terriblemente cansada y quiero pasar un tiempo con mi padre a quien no he visto en años.

—Gracias —dice Jaime y duda por un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza y salir del patio. Sus ojos no dejan a Brienne.

Ella se vuelve hacia su padre en el momento en que Jaime está fuera de la vista y está en sus brazos un segundo después, su calidez y olor reconfortante después de tantos años.

—Padre —susurra, y luego vuelve a sollozar, envuelta y segura en sus brazos.

—Oh Brienne —dice Selwyn, suave y triste—. Nunca fuiste una para caminos fáciles, ¿verdad, hija mía?

* * *

Jaime escucha sus sollozos cuando comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo y tiene que detenerse y presionar su frente contra la pared. Este es el único sonido que nunca había querido volver a escuchar. Una vez ya había sido mucho, y saber que esta vez, al igual que la otra, él era la causa de sus lágrimas, es demasiado.

Hubo un tiempo en que no le importaba nadie más que su hermana, y él habría hecho (hizo) cosas peores que hacer que una mujer llorara por él. Ya no es ese hombre, y se alegra por eso. Ahora no le gusta ese hombre.

Con un suspiro, se aleja de la pared y se dirige a la cocina por algo con lo que romper su ayuno. Desde su llegada a Tarth, pasó casi todo su tiempo con Selwyn y aprendió más sobre Brienne de su padre de lo que ella había revelado en sus largos años de amistad. Ha oído hablar de cómo la muerte de su madre y su hermano la afectó. Cómo Selwyn se enamoró de su única hija restante y alimentó su terquedad y fijación con el juego de espadas y títulos de caballeros donde otro padre habría obligado a su hija a ponerse vestidos mal ajustados y ser desposada en ajustes aún peores.

«Ella le rompió la clavícula», había contado Selwyn una mañana mientras rompían el ayuno en las cocinas. Jaime todavía había estado amamantando su mandíbula magullada por el golpe del primer día, más moretones adornando su torso y extremidades de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. «Y esa fue la última vez que intenté encontrarle un esposo. El primero murió, el segundo la insultó y la humilló, y el último se golpeó a sí mismo». Selwyn lo había arreglado con su mirada más seria. «Y, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos fue peor que el que ella encontró». La franqueza de la declaración había picado, aunque no era más que la verdad. «Hablando políticamente, no tenemos nada que ofrecerte. El nombre y la fortuna Lannister siguen siendo fuertes, incluso después de las guerras que retuvieron Casterly Rock y el título supremo de Westeros».

«Mi hermano todavía es la Mano del Rey, y el Rey Jon no es un hombre irracional. Independientemente de mis pecados, al final luché por ellos y Westeros necesita estabilidad».

«Podrías tratar de convencerme de que me ponga de tu lado y organice el encuentro con Brienne yo solo por esos motivos. Ya no es una doncella y está embarazada, ningún hombre la querría incluso si fuera hermosa».

Jaime se había reído amargamente de eso. «Soy el cadáver que la deshonró y puso al niño en su vientre. Si lo intentara, no viviría lo suficiente para que se convierta en viuda».

Selwyn lo había palmeado en el hombro, esbozando una sonrisa por primera vez. «La conoces. Ahora dime por qué la mereces cuando ninguno de esos hombres lo hizo».

«No , no la merezco», había admitido Jaime. «Pero la amo y la quiero conmigo. No a Tarth, su dinero o su título. Los tengo yo mismo. A tu hija. Nunca debería haberla dejado antes de convertirla en mi esposa, pero no estaba pensando correctamente. Debería nunca haberla dejado en absoluto».

Ese fue el momento en que Selwyn aceptó a Jaime, aunque eso no le había impedido golpearlo y ponerlo negro y azul en el patio de entrenamiento todas las mañanas.

Y ahora Brienne está de vuelta, y Jaime no está listo. Él no sabe qué decirle, no sabe cómo actuar sino seguir su dirección. Sabe que tiene suerte de que Brienne le permita quedarse. Había pensado por un instante que no lo haría. Oh, pero se veía terrible: verde alrededor de las ojeras, su cabello caía flojo alrededor de su rostro y sus hermosos ojos lucían nublados y distantes. Ella nunca lo había mirado como lo hizo en el patio, cerrada y distante. Incluso cuando se acababan de conocer y se odiaban, los ojos de Brienne le habían mostrado todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Hoy, esos hermosos ojos habían estado vacíos y guardados, y Jaime se había odiado a sí mismo por eso.

Toma un poco de comida de la cocina y va a la habitación de invitados que le han dado, pensando que Brienne no es la única persona que está cansada. Jaime no ha podido dormir toda la noche desde que dejó Winterfell y no se ha dado tiempo para sanar adecuadamente después de Kings Landing. Pasar el día en su habitación se siente como lo correcto, fuera de la vista de Brienne para que pueda estar con su padre y en su casa.

Es lo único que puede hacer por ella en este momento.

* * *

**N/A: **El último, en dos partes. Espero poder terminar el resto hoy. Tengo la sensación de que no estaré de humor para escribir mañana :(

**N/T:** El principio del fin. Este es el primer capítulo del two shot que me enamoró y ya ven por qué. La verdad no sé si me entre la fiebre de acabar con esto pronto (hoy) o deje la cereza del pastel para mañana. Ahora mismo quiero empezar la traducción del AU. No van a decirme que no encuentro historias genialosas para ustedes :)

Saludos y todo mi amor a mis queridas y fieles lectoras: **mutemuia** y **Sophie Mené. **

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	6. Contigo estoy en casa (parte II)

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Juego de Tronos» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Esta es una serie de one shots de la autoría de **Aviss** quien los tiene publicados como una recopilación en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**In the north**** \- scenes not shown**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlos al español.

¡Thank you, Aviss, for the wonderful opportunity!

* * *

**«With you, I'm home»**

**Part II**

**Sinopsis: **Brienne llega a Tarth e incluso después de hablar con Bran y conocer las razones de Jaime, ella no está lista para perdonarlo.

* * *

**Capítulo VI - Contigo estoy en casa **

**Parte II**

Oye el sonido de la lucha con espadas cuando se levanta por la mañana al día siguiente, sintiendo que no ha dormido más de cinco minutos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el rostro de Brienne se ponía en primer plano, mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y labios temblorosos, rogándole que se quedara con ella. O él vería su rostro en el patio, remoto y frío, diciéndole que se fuera y que nunca veces sería la cara de Cersei, su hermosa sonrisa cuando eran jóvenes y despreocupados, jugando juntos en Casterly Rock, sus ojos vacíos y sus labios manchados de sangre en el trono cuando murió. Vería a Bran, cayendo por la ventana de la torre, y a Catelyn Stark llamándolo monstruo.

Hay tantos fantasmas de su pasado para visitarlo que es un milagro que pueda dormir incluso una hora en estos días.

Se dirige al patio, esperando ver a Brienne y su padre, o a Pod, chocando espadas. Desde que la conoció, Jaime nunca ha sabido que Brienne se salteará el entrenamiento una mañana. Ella no está allí, sin embargo, Selwyn está entrenando con Pod.

—Ella está en la cala en el lado oeste del castillo —le dice Selwyn, sin detenerse ni mirarlo.

Jaime le agradece y se dirige hacia allí, a la pequeña playa cerrada que Selwyn señaló como la favorita de Brienne. Puede ver por qué. El lugar es impresionante, con el sol saliendo e iluminando las aguas azules. Parece casi irreal. Brienne está allí, sentada en la arena con las olas lamiendo sus pies descalzos. No lleva su túnica y pantalones habituales, sino un vestido turquesa suelto hecho de material fluido que es demasiado corto para ella, pero no demasiado pequeño, y la tela se amolda a la curva suave de su estómago donde comienza a mostrarse.

—Perteneció a mi madre —dice cuando Jaime está lo suficientemente cerca como para arrojarle un poco de sombra. ¿Cómo ha sabido que era él cuando aún no ha hablado? Jaime no lo sabe—. Mi padre me regaló ayer todos los vestidos que llevaba cuando estaba embarazada. No era tan alta como yo, pero afortunadamente tampoco era muy pequeña.

—Se te ve muy bien —dice Jaime con voz ronca. Su mente pegada a la palabra «embarazada». Es algo que ha sabido desde el principio, pero al escucharlo decirlo tan claramente, al escucharlo lo reconoció a la intemperie.

Brienne finalmente se da vuelta para mirarlo con sus ojos penetrantes. —Me dejaste —dice ella, y es casi un gruñido. Oh, ella esta enojada. Está furiosa. Sus ojos ardiendo con eso, y él está agradecido por ello. Debe dejarlo soportar la peor parte de su ira, se lo merece, después de todo, son sus lágrimas las que él encuentra insoportables.

—Lo siento, te deshonré —comienza, pero ella lo corta con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza.

—A la mierda el honor. —Recuerda la primera vez que escuchó una maldición suya. «A la mierda la lealtad», había dicho, y Jaime se había quedado sin palabras—. Me rompiste el corazón. —Él lo sabe y se ha estado golpeando a sí mismo todos los días desde que se fue—. Te fuiste y me convertiste en el hazmerreír de Winterfell. ¿Quieres saber cuántas bromas sobre «Ser puta» hicieron? ¿Cuántas personas preguntaron si me arrodillé por ti antes de que me nombraras caballero o si esa fue la razón por la que lo hiciste? Nunca lo dijeron donde Lady Sansa pudiera oír, por supuesto que no, y los señores y las damas lo hacían mejor que eso, pero todavía escuché los susurros, todavía podía sentir sus ojos siguiéndome. —Jaime se siente enfermo al escucharla. No se sorprende de la crueldad de la gente, pero odia que se la hayan infligido a Brienne con tanta crueldad y que él haya sido la causa de ello—. ¿Te dijo mi padre acerca de mis esponsales? ¿Sobre aquel que con intención me miró y arrojó una rosa a mis pies diciendo que eso era lo único que podría obtener de él porque era demasiado fea para casarme? Así me sentí de nuevo cuando me dejaste.

Él cae sobre la arena junto a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder extender su brazo y tocarla, y le pica la mano izquierda con la necesidad de hacerlo. Se sienta sobre su mano. Ya ha hecho suficiente daño. —Lo siento —dice de nuevo porque nunca puede decirlo lo suficiente—. Nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte de esa manera.

—No, solo pretendías romper mi corazón y luego morir, como si eso doliera menos.

—Fui estúpido, lo sé. —Ha sido más que eso. Ha sido irreflexivo, cruel y egoísta—. Debería haberte hablado antes de partir. Debería haberme casado contigo antes de irme. —Se lo había prometido y luego rompió su juramento. Otro.

—¡No deberías haberte ido! —casi grita, y sus manos están fuertemente apretadas a su lado. Por primera vez, Jaime se da cuenta de que no está usando a guardajuramentos por la cadera, y se siente como un mal presagio.

—Tenía que hacerlo. —Pero, ¿realmente tenía que hacerlo? Ya no lo sabe, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio cuando era su vida, pero no si el costo es su reputación y su dolor.

—No. Creías que tenías que salvar los Siete Reinos por tu cuenta, nuevamente, y no te importaba tu vida porque no la considerabas valiosa. Era importante para mí.

Ella se pone de pie y sale de la cala sin mirar atrás, y Jaime se queda viendo el mar y escuchando sus palabras una y otra vez. ¿Qué hará él si ya no le importa?

* * *

Brienne va a la cala a la mañana siguiente para ver el amanecer.

Antes, habría estado entrenando para entonces, pero no puede en su condición, por lo que por la mañana se pone uno de los vestidos viejos de su madre y baja a la cala para mirar el sol mientras toca las aguas cristalinas.

No vio a Jaime en absoluto después de su conversación en la cala, y casi se alegra por ello. Nada se resolvió, ya que sabía que no se podía, pero el frío mordisco de ira dentro de ella es un poco menos agudo, como una herida lanzada y drenada. Todavía hay mucho dentro de ella, pero al menos ya no tiene ganas de ahogarse.

Jaime aparece después de unos minutos y se sienta con ella en silencio por un rato. Ambos mirando el rastro dejado por el sol sobre las suaves olas.

—Cuando llegué a Winterfell... —comienza. No es lo que Brienne esperaba oír y se da vuelta para mirarlo. Jaime sigue viendo al frente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos suaves y tristes—. Bran me dijo que iba a morir en el norte cumpliendo un viejo juramento, y que mi hijo sería el heredero de Tarth. —Suena melancólico, ya sea porque Brienne no lo supiera, ya sea por la muerte que anhelaba o por el niño por nacer—. Para mí, sonó como un intercambio justo. Mi vida, tan miserable como era, a cambio de la oportunidad de estar contigo y que una parte de mí permaneciera a tu lado para siempre. —Se calla de nuevo, aunque Brienne sabe que no ha terminado. No se ha disculpado con ella todavía, después de todo, y para eso es que está aquí—. No había creído que te dolería por mucho tiempo. Sí, me amabas, pero mi experiencia con el amor siempre ha sido sesgada por mi hermana. Daría, daría y daría, y recibiría solo migajas a cambio. Sabía que me amabas y que eras diferente de ella, y sin embargo, no podía imaginarte sufriendo más que un leve inconveniente por mi ausencia, como siempre había sido para ella.

Finalmente se da vuelta para mirarla. Sus ojos son los más tristes que jamás haya visto. —Lo siento, Brienne, porque alguna vez te lastimé. Cambiaría las cosas si pudiera, pero no puedo, solo puedo repetir cada día cuánto lo siento y rogarte que me perdones hasta que lo hagas o me pidas que me vaya como siempre hizo ella.

Ella quiere llorar por él. Por la forma en que le han enseñado que el amor era algo que tenía que dar, no recibir, pero ya ha derramado demasiadas lágrimas por él. Quiere decir que lo perdona, pero el frasco de Tansy todavía está en su habitación. —No puedo.

Él asiente y se pone de pie. —¿Quieres que me vaya?

No está preguntando por dejar la cala. —No. Aún no.

—Gracias.

Brienne se queda en la cala por un tiempo después de que él se ha ido, con la mano sobre su abdomen y sus ojos fijos en las olas, y se pregunta cómo terminó enamorándose de un hombre que se siente tan indigno de ella como siempre lo ha hecho. Realmente son una pareja rota y los dioses han mostrado un curioso sentido del humor allí.

Con un suspiro, se levanta y va a buscar a su padre.

* * *

Se convierte en su ritual. Por las mañanas, Brienne bajará a la cala para ver salir el sol y Jaime se unirá a ella durante el tiempo que sea necesario para disculparse.

Todos los días él pedirá perdón, y todos los días ella le dirá que no. Todos los días le preguntará si ella quiere que se vaya y ella no responderá todavía. Esas son sus únicas interacciones, aunque Brienne lo ha visto entrenar con su padre y Pod en el patio. Aparte de eso, se queda en sus habitaciones o se mantiene alejado de Evenfall.

Se ha sentido mucho mejor desde su llegada. El aire de Tarth siempre ha sido bueno para ella y la gentileza de la gente en comparación con sus últimos días en el norte, han recorrido un largo camino para calmar su ira y vergüenza. Se está llenando después de la dureza de la guerra y su enfermedad durante su viaje. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sanas, su estómago plano curvado suavemente. Ella nunca será hermosa, pero con los vestidos de su madre y con la piel besada nuevamente por la luz del sol, casi puede creer lo que dicen sobre todas las mujeres embarazadas radiantes.

Por otro lado, Jaime se ve peor que cuando llegó. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos parecen moretones y sus mejillas se vuelven huecas. Su cabello y barba cada vez más largos y descuidados. Sus ojos siempre están tristes, y cualquier luz que quede en ellos desaparece un poco más cada día. Ella recuerda esa vez que fueron capturados juntos y si no fuera por el cocinero que confirma que toma sus comidas en su habitación, Brienne sospecharía que se está dejando morir de nuevo.

—Tienes que decidir qué hacer con él —le dice Selwyn durante la cena dos semanas después de su llegada. Están solos en el pasillo. Pod se retiró temprano alegando agotamiento, aunque Brienne lo ha visto coquetear con una de las criadas, una joven viuda que lo ha estado mirando. De Jaime, ella no ha visto pelo ni piel desde la mañana—. Perdónalo o déjalo ir.

—Es libre de irse si quiere —dice ella, mordiendo su pescado. Su apetito ha vuelto con venganza una vez que sus náuseas han desaparecido, y Tarth es uno de los pocos lugares no devastados por la guerra. Hay mucha comida—. No pude detenerlo antes, dudo que pueda hacerlo ahora. —Puede escuchar la amargura y la ira en su voz, y también su padre.

Selwyn niega con la cabeza. —Esta no eres tú, hija mía. No eres tan cruel.

—¿Cómo estoy siendo cruel? —Pero incluso mientras lo dice, puede verlo en la forma en que desaparece un poco más cada mañana. Cómo ha dejado de salir de sus habitaciones, excepto por sus conversaciones matutinas, como si estuviera esperando el momento en que su respuesta cambiara, pero no para ser un perdón. Como si solo estuviera esperando que cayera el hacha—. Él fue quien eligió irse. No puede pretender regresar como le plazca y siempre puede volver a la Casterly Rock si quiere.

—No, no puede irse. No hasta que se lo digas. Lo hizo una vez y ahora está pagando por ese error. —Su padre toma un trago de su vino, pensando en sus siguientes palabras—. Sé que te lastimó, y si no hubiera recibido noticias tuyas y de su hermano, habría hecho mucho más que golpearlo cuando llegó, pero ese hombre te ama y está aquí soportando su castigo.

—No lo estoy castigando —protesta débilmente. Su padre no dice nada, solo la sigue mirando hasta que ella suspira y deja que su tenedor y cuchillo bajen por su plato. El apetito desapareció por completo—. ¿Me disculpas?

—Por supuesto.

Se retira a su habitación y se deja caer sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre ellos. Su padre tiene razón, como siempre. Ella ha estado castigando a Jaime por dejarla, por el dolor y el desprecio que enfrentó cuando él se fue, por hacer que se sintiera indeseada y desagradable nuevamente. Ella sabe que él tenía una razón, sabe que no la estaba traicionando como ella había creído al principio.

Pero aún duele.

Sabe que todavía lo ama, y aunque aún está enojada, no había tenido la intención de tratarlo tan cruelmente. Lo estaba probando, Brienne se da cuenta con el estómago hundido, viendo cuán lejos podía alejarlo antes de que la dejara de nuevo. Y ella podría haber seguido presionando si su padre no le hubiera abierto los ojos.

Pero no se va a ir de nuevo, una vez que Jaime se quede comprometido a menos que no tenga otra opción. Esto es algo que ella siempre supo, excepto que la lealtad solía pertenecer a otra persona que abusó de él y lo maltrató. Brienne se niega a seguir sus pasos. Es mejor que esto, lo conoce mejor que esto.

Agarra el frasco de Tansy, que todavía está junto a su cama, y lo arroja por la ventana hacia el mar.

De repente necesita hablar con él.

* * *

La cabeza de Jaime palpita como lo ha estado haciendo todos los días últimamente cuando decide que es hora de retirarse a la cama. Ha estado paseando por los terrenos del castillo para despejarse, un hábito en el que ha caído en la quincena desde la llegada de Brienne, pero la brisa fresca del mar no ha podido brindar ningún alivio hoy.

No sabe lo que está haciendo aquí, en Tarth, excepto esperar lo inevitable, que Brienne se dé cuenta de que ella no lo quiere después de todo, y lo envíe de regreso a Casterly Rock. Se siente cada vez más seguro cada día que no lo perdonará, pero aún no le ha dicho que se vaya, por lo que él se queda.

Se acuesta en la cama con los ojos cerrados, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa. No va a dormir, Jaime ya lo sabe, pero espera que su mente se desconecte por unos minutos al menos y pueda obtener un respiro del lazo de arrepentimiento y viejos fantasmas en los que se han convertido sus noches.

Extraña a Brienne, no solo a la Brienne que compartió su cama y su cuerpo con él en Winterfell, aunque la extraña como a la mano de su espada. Pero también echa de menos la de antes de que se convirtieran en amantes. La feroz guerrera y protectora. La amiga. Daría cualquier cosa para poder tener una conversación con ella como antes. Por poder leer sus ojos y ver más que un bloque de hielo allí.

No tiene a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo por la distancia entre ellos, y al menos aquí puede hablar con ella por la mañana y verla durante el día, incluso si ella no lo ve.

Llaman a la puerta y Jaime gime, levantándose de la cama. Espera que el cocinero no vuelva a traerle comida, como lo hizo la última vez que no se detuvo en las cocinas. No tiene hambre, necesita más el descanso que la comida. —Lo siento, Darla —dice mientras abre la puerta—, pero no tengo hambre esta noche.

No es Darla junto a su puerta, es Brienne y Jaime sienten que se le corta la respiración. Se ve encantadora, los vestidos que ha estado usando son de un estilo antiguo que nunca hubiera funcionado en la corte, pero le quedan perfectamente y le dan una figura más femenina que cualquiera que la haya visto usar antes. Su cabello está desordenado y hace que Jaime piense en este cuando acababa de salir de la cama, y su piel casi brilla con el más ligero bronceado.

—Brienne —dice, lamentando su aspecto descuidado. No es que haya estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo últimamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta, y ahí es cuando él lo sabe. Este es, este es el momento en que ella le pedirá que se vaya. Se hace a un lado y la deja entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—. Lo siento, Jaime. —Él espera el resto de la oración. Que ella le diga que lo ha intentado, pero que ya no puede confiar en él ni amarlo. Es lo que se merece, después de todo—. Estaba herida y enojada, y fui cruel contigo.

Él parpadea, seguro de que no ha escuchado correctamente, y la mira a los ojos. Sus ojos hermosos, claros e inocentes que brillan con todas las emociones que no ha podido leer durante demasiado tiempo. Da un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida para tocar su rostro, y luego se detiene. —No necesitas disculparte.

Ella da un paso más cerca de él y toma su mano, presionándolas ambas en la cara. —Sí, debo hacerlo. Quería lastimarte de la misma manera que me lastimaste, y por eso lo siento.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas? —pregunta, apenas atreviéndose a esperar.

Como respuesta, Brienne se inclina más cerca y presiona sus labios contra los suyos, suave y castamente, y Jaime siente el peso de todas estas últimas semanas desde que dejó a Winterfell cayendo de sus hombros. Él se lanza hacia adelante hasta que la tiene presionada contra la puerta, abriendo la boca y tratando de devorarla. Necesita estar más cerca, necesita sentir su piel y recordar el sabor de su boca y su cuerpo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin eso, y la forma en que ella se lo está devolviendo, con la boca dura contra la de él, tomando el control mientras una de sus manos agarra la parte posterior de su cuello lo suficiente como para lastimarlo, le dice que ella también se lo ha perdido.

—Brienne. —Respira contra su boca, luego mueve sus labios hacia su cuello y comienza a pellizcar la piel suave allí. Ella deja escapar un gemido que va directo al pene de Jaime que está, de repente, vertiginosamente duro.

Él da un paso atrás.

—No, no —murmura, tratando de liberarse de ella—. Tengo que hacerlo bien esta vez.

—Puedes hacer eso por la mañana —dice ella, y ahora es la que lo empuja hacia atrás hasta que golpea la cama, y ambos caen encima de ella. Siguen besándose. El aire ya no es una necesidad ahora que tiene a Brienne, por lo que deja que su aliento lo sostenga. Eso es todo lo que quiere más—. Te necesito dentro de mí, ahora.

Jaime cierra los ojos y detiene sus movimientos. Su voz y su cuerpo amenazan con hacerlo derramar sobre sus pantalones como un adolescente.

No se molestan en quitarse la ropa, demasiado impacientes por estar tanto tiempo sin el otro, demasiado necesitados y desesperados. Brienne levanta la falda de su vestido y desata los cordones de sus pantalones, empujándolos hacia abajo lo suficiente como para liberar su pene antes de hundirse encima de él, llevándolo dentro mientras lo besa. La mano de Jaime va a la curva de su vientre, acariciándola con reverencia, y puede sentir cómo sus ojos se calientan y las lágrimas se derraman, y no le importa. No le importa nada más que su boca sobre él y su cuerpo arriba, él y la segunda oportunidad que ella le está dando.

No dura. No puede cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo y la ha extrañado tanto. Grita su clímax y ella todavía está encima de él, aún temblando de deseo. Jaime la toma en sus brazos y los gira hasta que ella es la que está debajo de él y la sigue besando mientras su mano baja por su frente y entre sus piernas, presionando donde está húmeda, resbaladiza y caliente. Presiona sus dedos dentro y frota su protuberancia con el pulgar hasta que ella tiembla y su voz se eleva más y más. Ella se estremece con su liberación y Jaime no quiere nada más que enterrar su rostro allí donde ahora está goteando, recordar su sabor y la suavidad de su sexo en su lengua.

Sin embargo, eso es algo que dejará para otro momento, pues ahora mismo no tiene energía para nada más que besar sus labios una vez más y dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Te amo —murmura, cerrando los ojos. El cansancio y la falta de sueño de las últimas semanas finalmente lo alcanzan ahora que está a salvo en sus brazos.

—Duerme ahora, Jaime. —La oye decir. Su voz proviene de una gran distancia—. Todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero podemos hacerlo más tarde.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Si. —Ella suspira contra su sien—. Duerme ahora.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Jaime hace exactamente eso.

**Fin. **

* * *

**N/A: **Se siente un poco apresurado, pero quería sacarlo esta noche. Me encanta que gracias a este espectáculo tonto encontré el impulso para escribir de nuevo, pero tengo la sensación de que no durará más que el episodio de esta noche. Ya veremos.

**N/T**: Y así llegamos por fin al final.

Esta serie me pareció hermosa desde el principio y me alegra haberla podido compartir con ustedes lectores, que aunque fueron muchos menos que los que tuvo la obra original (obvio, es la original, dah), mostraron su apoyo y agrado.

Nuevamente agradezco infinitamente a **Aviss** por darme la oportunidad de traducir su hermoso trabajo, y a **mutemuia** y **Sophie Mené** por su apoyo, su compañía y sus reviews. Terminamos aquí, pero se viene la traducción del AU. ¡Espérenlo!

Hasta la próxima.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
